Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor that detects the pressure of a pressure fluid that flows inside a fluid passage.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, on a manufacturing line in which water, oil, and a chemical solution or the like are used, a pressure sensor has been used for the purpose of measuring the pressure of such fluids. Such a pressure sensor, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-085931, is made up from a body formed in a joint-shape, a ceramic sensor accommodated in the interior of the body, and a thin film that is disposed between the sensor and a port of the body. The thin film is disposed so as to abut against a strain gauge provided on a surface of the sensor.
In addition, in a state in which the sensor is mounted on the thin film inside the body, by screw-engagement and tightening of a holder with respect to the body, an outer edge portion of the thin film is sandwich between the sensor and an inner wall surface of the body, and the thin film abuts against an annular o-ring, which is disposed on the inner wall surface of the body.
With the pressure sensor, the thin film becomes deformed responsive to the pressure of the fluid that is introduced through the port into the interior of the body, and by an amount of distortion of the strain gauge provided on the sensor undergoing a change, the pressure is detected on the basis of an output voltage corresponding to such a change.